Secrets in the Snow
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: On a mission to another planet, Sam and Jack get caught in the snow. Alone. What are the consequences of that night? SamxJack
1. The Excuse of Snow

Name: Secrets in the Snow

Summary: When Jack and Sam are caught in the snow on a mission, all alone, and they need to stay warm…what will the consequences be?

Rating: PG to PG-13. Adult themes _implied_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1.

Authors Note: First attempt at SG-1 fanfic. Some things may sound weird, but if you try hard and put the voice and attitude of the character into the words I wrote, I figure you'll find it a _lot_ more believable.

Chapter 1

The Excuse of Snow

With a howl of the wind, another layer of snow fell from the heavens and covered the ground of P3X-524. Daniel Jackson stood in front of a frosty window pane, clearing a spot in the dew with the palm of his hand. He pressed his nose to the chilly window and attempted to see out of it.

"They will be fine, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said from across the room, where a fire was roaring loudly.

"I know that but…" he said, his voice furtive. He paused. "It's just so _cold_ out there Teal'c and they don't have the proper gear…"

"I am sure they will find a way," Teal'c said, his eyes filled with his hidden laughter. "They are very wise, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel nodded and shuddered as the windows rattled with another cold blast of air. In the darkness outside, he saw nothing.

xxxxx

Sam shivered uncontrollably in the cold, pulling her useless (at least in _this_ cold) winter jacket farther around her as she pressed her back against the solid wall of snow behind her. Some time ago, she and Jack had left the village where they were staying over the course of the week to try and find the naqueda that she had picked up upon arrival through the Stargate. Jack had insisted on going with her, telling her he wouldn't risk losing a member of his team in the cold. _And look at where that got him_, she thought bitterly, her teeth chattering inside her mouth. _Now _both_ of us are lost in this freak storm_. There hadn't even been a single _cloud_ on the horizon when they had left, just two hours ago.

Sam risked a glance at Jack. He was sitting on the other side of this _hole_ that they had found…a small cave like structure in the snow, big enough for a group of four plus a fire (Sam had seen markings on the wall that suggested possible life forms having used this countless of times. She made a mental note to tell Daniel when they…_if_ they got back.). He too, was pulling himself as far as he could into the comfort of his jacket. The fur lining his parka hid his nose as he tried to keep himself warm.

Jacks eyes flicked up to her and Sam looked away quickly. "Carter," he said, snapping her attention back to him. "Did you ever think to check the _weather channel_ before we left the village." His voice was the normal, sarcastic tone he took with anyone. Well that was a good sign…she thought.

"Sir…I don't think such a thing _exists _on this planet. While they might be advanced…they don't seem to have…"

"_Carter_," the Colonel sighed. "It was a _joke_. Bide the time. Make it seem less cold. Fill the air with warmth. You know?"

Sam shifted, embarrassed. "Yes, sir, I understand," she said.

"Isn't there anything we could do to stay _warm_, Carter. You are after all the 'scientist.'"

"It's not like I brought a naqueda reactor with me, sir!" she snapped. Tears began to well in her eyes. The cold was frustrating her…and now she was being reprimanded.

O'Neill flinched. He _hated_ making girls cry. Tried to avoid it on a regular basis. The situations were always tricky and for the most part…highly, _highly_ uncomfortable. "C'mon Carter," he said, trying to persuade her out of crying by pleading with her. "I didn't mean it like that there's no need to…cry."

"I know, sir," Carter sniffed, trying, without luck, to get the flow of tears to stop. "I'm just so…tired," she said, fighting as hard as she could to keep her voice even. Without the want of them too, tears began to pour down her face. Sam buried her head into her knees, trying to at least muffle the sound so as not to scare Jack _too _much.

Jack grimaced as he watched the member of his team's shoulders shake as she cried, no longer audibly. Sighing, he took his hands away from his knees, where they had been clamped to preserve body heat, and began to crawl towards her.

Sam heard a rustle in the cave, but ignored it, and suddenly felt a pair of strong arms grasp her around the shoulders and pull her back. She felt herself leaning back into Colonel O'Neill's chest. Shocked, she stopped crying.

"I didn't know I was _that _good," Colonel said. "Else I would have started a profession of this. You can see the headlines now 'Colonel Jack O'Neill leaves the airforce to start a job comforting crying damsels."

Carter laughed, and when she did another stream of tears ran down her cheek. She hastily brushed them away, lest they freeze on her face. "Or not," she heard Jack mutter. He pulled her a little closer trying a better attempt then last time.

Sam craned her neck back against O'Neill's chest, to look at his face. When she did…and found him looking back at her, she felt the breath catch in her chest. He lowered his head slowly towards hers, and her chest felt tighter. He paused for a moment, uncertain, and she raised her head up a little farther to urge him on. Frozen lips met frozen lips as they kissed. The breath in Sam's chest let loose.

"God, sir," Sam exclaimed when they broke apart. "You're freezing."

Colonel O'Neill snorted. "Gee, Carter, ya'think! You aren't much better off yourself, you know."

Sam shrugged. Suddenly, she noticed that she had stopped shivering, so had the Colonel. _A kiss can't have done _that She thought. Then she realized, they had booth stopped shivering _before_ he had even come over to her side of the cave. She groaned. "Sir," she said. "I think we're getting hypothermia."

Jack groaned as well. "That's not good, is it."

"No, sir, it's not."

O'Neill paused for a moment, then looked back down at Sam. "Carter," he said, his eyes holding the same emotion they had held before he kissed her. "Are you sure there is _nothing_ we can do to stay warm."

Sam felt herself stiffen. "That's against _all_ regulations, sir." Her heart pounded hard in her chest, and she felt her stomach flip over.

"I'm sure the SGC would understand two people, a man and a woman, doing what is absolutely necessary to stay alive in the freezing cold when they have no other options. _Especially_ when their death, in the form of _hypothermia, _sets in." _Or at least, _Jack thought. _I _hope _they would understand. _"And besides," he continued. "It's not like they'd have to find out."

Sam thought for a moment, without answering. _He could have a point_, she thought. It was like one of her dreams coming true. After that little batch with that lie detector of the Tok'ra's that had to be _so _thorough…they both knew each others feelings. And they both were adults, capable of making that decision. And it wasn't like she hadn't _done_ it before…

Jack was staring at the top of Carter's head as she thought. _Maybe I _shouldn't _have suggested that. Way to go, Jack!_ He thought…just as she leaned her head back against his chest. _Or not. _"…Carter?" he asked slowly.

She looked back up at him, biting her lip and smiled slightly. She nodded. Breathing a relieved smile, Jack fumbled with his clothes.

xxxxx

It was only in the later hours in the morning when the snow finally settled enough for Carter and O'Neill to leave the shelter. Yanking on their clothes, they grabbed the little equipment they had and shoved out.

Before they left the cave, O'Neill stopped Sam. Gazing into her eyes, he touched her softly on the cheek. "Sam…" he started.

Sam put her hand on his, shocked slightly that he had not used her last name, and smiled a forlorn smile. She knew what he didn't want to say. "I know, sir," she said. "Nothing of this can ever leave this cave."

Jack nodded grimly, he couldn't even force a smile. Leaving the cave and holding out his hand for Sam to take so she could get out, he said, "Glad you understand." He flicked his eyes away from her as they walked. After the night before, she still refused to call him by his first name.

They were about two miles away from the village, which seemed like a lot with this snow. And had no idea which way to go, their tracks were covered by the storm the night before. They both paused, looking around for any sign of the village.

"Carter," Jack said. "This is not…" he didn't finish his sentence (which would have been "good') as he was cut off by sounds across the snow.

Xxxxx

What do you think? Review! I have all chapters done so will post as reviews come! Don't fear the "Will she ever post a new chapter!" They will be up soon if you review! About seven in total!


	2. The Next Day

Oh my god! I got such overwhelming reviews! Eight for one chapter! I havent seen that since the beginning of my Inuyasha story! I love you guys! sob I'm just worried that I wil loose you all when it comes to the next chapters! Please promise to hang in there! You'll love the end!

THANK YOU SO MUCH: Sammie77, Aria Rayn, nogigglingmajor, Skwerels, Rose Stetson, linou15, Caroline O'Neill, Ellie 5192! Please enjoy and review this chapter! (fast enough update time for ya?)

Chapter 2

The Next Day

As soon as it had been possible, Daniel was out the door and in the snow in the blink of an eye, Teal'c close behind him, staff weapon in hand. Daniel looked around him, trying to figure out which way the two other members of his team had gone the night before.

Taking a deep breath, he used all the air in his lungs to yell, his hands cupped around his mouth, "Sam! Jack!" he paused to listen for a response, but didn't hear one. Teal'c came up behind him. "Nothing," he said. "No response at all."

"Perhaps they did not hear you Daniel Jackson. It would be best if we keep trying." When Daniel only nodded, he continued with his hidden smile. "Besides," he said. "Anything you attempt to do, I will prevail at."

Jackson looked at him sideways. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and smiled a little (the response the Jaffa had been searching for.) "Er…I think you mean 'Anything you can do I can do better.'"

Teal'c only quirked his smile and yelled across the snow. "Colonel O'Neill! Major Carter!"

Soon the air rung with their names.

xxx

"Sir…" Sam said quietly. "Do you…hear that?"

Jack nodded. Gathering air into his lungs, he called as loud as he could. "Daniel? Teal'c?"

A pause in the yelling. Then. "Jack? Where are you? Where is Sam?"

Carter looked to the Colonel with a relieved smile that said 'We're saved!' and called back. "Over here!" She waved her arms above her head. In the distance, she saw her team coming for her and the Colonel.

xxx

A little while later, Jack and Sam found themselves sitting in front of a fire, blankets over their shoulders and hot chocolate in their hands and stomachs.

"I never thought I'd enjoy liquid chocolate, _watered down_ liquid chocolate for that matter, so much," Jack said, sipping the warm substance.

"Me neither," Sam said, gulping down the last dregs of her own drink and holding her cup out for more.

"Is there any chance you have warm pie at hand?" Jack asked, hopeful.

"Uh, no. Sorry," Daniel said as he refilled Sam's cup and sat back down again.

Colonel O'Neill scrunched up his face in defeat and snapped his fingers. "Figures."

"So, Jack, how did you two…frankly…stay _alive_ out there?" he asked. "It was almost thirty below."

O'Neill sighed over the lip of his cup. "We kept our blood moving. Moved around. A lot."

Teal'c raised and eyebrow at the excuse and Daniel adjusted his glasses. Sam sincerely hoped that anyone who saw the red in her cheeks assumed it was to the fire in front of her. "We found a cave," she said. "I think you might be interested in it, Daniel, all sorts of markings covered the walls."

Daniel leaned forward, interested. "What sort of markings…hieroglyphics or pictures…words or…"

"Enough!" Jack said. "Enough. I am in _no_ mood to hear you prattle on about _ancient civilizations_, you hear?"

Daniel was about to protest, but Teal'c cut in first. "Colonel O'Neill, we contacted General Hammond when you did not return, and we were instructed to take you right to the infirmary when and if we found you."

"Of course," Jack sighed. "Oooof _course_ he did." Finishing his last bit of hot chocolate, he turned to Carter. "Well, Major," he said. "How about's we go let Ol' Doc. Janet poke and prod us with needles. What do you say?"

Sam laughed and stood up. "I don't think we have a choice," she said.

xxx

Upon the return home of SG-1, the entire team was shipped off to the infirmary, though Sam and Jack were given a more thorough testing than the others. When the results came back they received a clean bill of heath, amazing the doctors by having no sign of frostbite and/or hypothermia and told they were allowed to continue with their missions. When they debriefed, they told the entire story…minus their little "side-adventure" for Jack and Sam and given a few days off.

It wasn't until two months and a few weeks later when anything notable happened again. SG-1 was returning from a two week long mission to P4X-105 and instructed, as usual to go to the infirmary.

Sam grabbed Janet's hand before the doctor could walk away. "Janet," she said. "Do you think you could do an extra _thorough_ analysis this time?"

The doctor spun back around to look at the Major, shocked. "Something wrong, Major?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't think it's anything _deadly_, it's just…I haven't been feeling myself for a while."

"Symptoms?"

"Nausea, sickness in the morning…headaches."

Janet raised her eyebrows, jotting something down on her clipboard. "When did this start, Major," she asked, looking into Sam's deep brown eyes as if she was trying to see if the girl was really Major Samantha Carter or someone taking over her body.

Sam laughed at the doctor's look. "_Before_ the mission to P4X-105, Janet. A few weeks ago."

The doctor folded her clipboard against her chest and scrutinized Samantha. "And you still went on the mission," she said, raising her eyebrows. "And your team didn't say anything."

"They didn't know," Sam said hurriedly. "I feel better in the afternoons and didn't think it was that important. So I went. It's just now it seems…like a problem."

Janet nodded. "I'll see what I can do," she said.

Xxxxx

What do you think? Suspenseful? Who guessed it? C'mon, not that hard


	3. The News

OverWHELMING reviews! Wow! I love you guys! Well, I hope that I can stay consistant and to your liking. This chapter reminds me of one in Aria Rayn's Mornings and Love story a little bit :P

Thank you to: Caroline O'Neill, Skwerels, Froggy 0319, Natters, Caligate, Lea Marie, Ellie 5192, Little Miss Sci-Fi, Sessho's Gal, Aria Rayn, GateSeeker2, Jehanna-spy, Jennifer Carter, Scarletwitch0, Rose STetson, SG1huge fan, sammie77, nogigglingmajor, kippling croft

Did I miss you? sorry if I did! Thank you for reviewing! Please, enjoy and read! ((Tommorows update, for a weekend may be later. MAYBE I'll update tonight!))

Chapter Three

The News

It was only a few hours later when Janet called Sam back to the infirmary. She in her office, talking with Jack and Daniel, Teal'c was doing talking with the general about seeing his family again some time soon.

When she hung up the phone, the other two were instantly curious, but she refused to say anything and walked out of the door and down to the infirmary. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside. Janet took her to a secluded room where they could talk and sat her down on the bed.

"So," Sam said. "What's wrong?" She bit her lower lip.

"I ran all the tests I could think of, Sam, and there's nothing wrong, per say but…" she took a deep breath; time to be blunt. "Sam, you're pregnant."

Sam's eyes widened and her world spun. Janet steadied her with a hand on her shoulder. Sam rubbed her hand through her hair…horrified. "You're sure?" she croaked.

Janet nodded."100 sure. Sam, do you have any idea who the father is?"

Sam groaned and put her hand on the forehead and nodded. "Yes," she whispered. She looked up to see Janet standing infront of her, curious, but not prying. "Jack," she said. "It's Jack."

Her friends hand stiffened. "_O'Neill_. But Sam that's…"

"Against regulations? I know, Janet. This was back on that planet…with the snow? We had to stay warm and he said the SGC would understand…" she was babbling uncontrollably, fighting back tears.

Janet nodded. "The excuse is good, and I must admit…if it hadn't been for _that_ you might have had less of a survival chance." She smiled slightly. "However, this is the consequence. How are you going to handle it."

Sam gulped, trying to get rid of the knot in her throat. "I don't know…I just never imagined…I…" she stopped and sighed. "I can't get an abortion, Janet, I just cant."

Her friend smiled. "I wouldn't either. Can you live with adoption?"

Sam shook her head. "No. That leaves…keeping it. Him. Her. I don't know!" she wailed, horrified. For the first time in a long time she could not see the correct solution to the problem. Licking her lips, she thought. "I guess…I guess I _could_ keep the child."

"You will have to tell Jack," Janet said.

Her breath caught in her throat again. "I suppose I will," she whispered, now completely horrified. She felt alone. Suddenly a thought hit her. "Janet…will I have to _quit_ the SGC?"

Janet grimaced. "Sam…you'll have to ask General Hammond."

xxxxx

Sam left the infirmary at a steady pace, her face set. Tears streamed down her face, breaking the illusion of perfect calm. She passed O'Neill and Daniel in the hallway. Jack said something to her, a greeting she thought, then noticed the tears on her face. He stopped and turned, following her, calling after her and asking where she was going. Daniel began to follow too. She didn't listen, only kept walking.

She passed Teal'c as she entered Hammond's office. He was just leaving. She ignored him too and kept going, closing the door into the Generals office.

Outside, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c clustered around the window in the office.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c asked. "What is wrong with Major Carter?"

"Well gee Teal'c," O'Neill snapped his answer instead. "If we knew that we wouldn't be _snooping_ would we?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, swayed slightly by the Colonel's response. He looked at Daniel.

Daniel shrugged. "The last thing we knew, she was got a call from Janet to go to the infirmary…we were going to see what happened when we passed her in the hall…like that," he gestured to Sam in the office.

"Oh for crying out loud! Will you both _shut up_?" Colonel O'Neill snapped. "I can't hear a thing!"

xxxxx

"Major Carter?" General Hammond asked, standing up as he saw Sam enter. "What's wrong?"

Sam leaned against the door for a moment, and turned to the window outside of General Hammond's room. She saw three faces duck as she turned. Walking to the window, she glared and slid the blinds down, making the room more private.

No fancy words. Nothing but bluntness. The easy way to do it. "Sir," she started, wavering with the first words. Had to be blunt. Had to make it quick and easy. "Sir, I'm pregnant," she said.

Hammond laughed and sat down in his seat, motioning for Sam to do the same. "Well congratulations, Carter. No reason to cry. Now, if I may ask, who's the father?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Sir, I think I am resigning from the SG-C."

The smile slipped off of Hammond's face, his light-hearted attitude disappeared. "But why, Major?" he paused. Again, he asked, hoping he did not just put two and two together, "Who's the father?"

Carter looked down. "It'sO'Neill, sir," she said. Before he could explode, she continued, telling him the situation they had been in.

Hammond examined his hands for a long moment after the explination. "Due to you being an asset to the SGC, and the fact that I just can't let you leave, Carter…the SGC acknowledges the act between you and Colonel O'Neill to be one of survival. Unless you really want to, don't resign, Major."

Sam could have fainted, she was so happy. "Thank you, sir," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You do understand, Major, that from here on out until a month or so after the baby is born, your trips through the Stargate are terminated. Don't protest, Major," he said when Sam opened her mouth. "You will remain on base, in your new quarters and your lab, working on objects deemed _safe_ by others brought back through the Stargate. If you wish, Major, you may consider the base your main home for the next few months."

Sam nodded, understanding, and smiled. "Thank you, sir," she said again, at a loss for words. She stood up, and the general did too.

"Major," Hammond said before Sam left. Sam turned. "We'll find some way for you to keep the child and remain here," he said. "Someone will be able to take care of it. "Oh and, Major? I'll have a few men move your belongings to your new room. I'll have them leave a note so you know where it is."

Sam smiled, surprised he understood, and nodded her thanks. Walking out the door, she found herself facing a pacing Daniel and a bored, though somewhat worried, Teal'c. O'Neill, apparently, had gone to find out more information. Teal'c stood up as Daniel turned to her.

"Sam!" the latter said, grabbing his friend (who had come to think of like a sister after all these years), "Are you alright? What happened?"

Carter smiled slightly, not a happily either. "I'm not going with you on missions anymore," she said sadly. "For a while, at least."

"_Why_?" Daniel protested. "There has to be some logical reason why, I mean you cant just up and…"

"Are you not with child, Major Carter," Teal'c asked slowly.

"_What?_" Daniel almost shrieked. "How ever did you come up with…" he paused when he saw Sam nod slightly. "…that…opinion," he finished his sentence before continuing. "Sam…how…who…"

"If you had been more observant, Daniel Jackson, you would have noticed Major Carter's odd behavior lately, starting shortly after her return trip from our snowed in mission," at Carter's odd look he continued. "You forget, Major Carter, that I have a son of my own."

Sam nodded, she _had _been wondering how Teal'c had been able to figure out her secret, when she thought she had kept it hidden.

"Then who's the father?" Daniel paused, his eyes widening. "_Jack_?"

Before Sam could say anything, she was interrupted by a masculine voice. "Did someone call, me?" Her eyes widened as she saw Jack, walking in the doorway, sweeping his arms out to the side, making a fashionable entry. "So, Carter, did you tell _these_ guys what had you letting rivers out of your eyes? Does that mean you can tell me?"

Daniel let go of Sam's shoulders, and she suddenly wished she hadn't. "I…I'm sorry sir," she said, shaking her head. "I can't." and she slid past him and walked out of the room, down to her old bedroom.

Xxx

How bout that? More promising eh? I make them long don't I? Jeesh, the original is like 20 pages all chapters together that is...

Anyways, uhm...yea...I hope the reactions are satifactory...or at least? in character. Sorry if they arent. Please bear with me and finish out the story though!

Review all, please?


	4. Taking it All Too Hard

Well it's a short chapter, this one. Very short. But necessary. So I'm updating it now because it's short and it's a friday and I'm in a good mood. Love me! (Just kidding!)

Well, I'm working on another stargate one, and that will be my last stargate fic for a while! so please stick around and read that too!

NOTES:

1.) There will be three extra chapters, a three part epilogue. yey!

2.) "Very good, little confused bout her having to stay on the base and why she's getting the blame and Jack's not. But I'm guessing that will be in another chapter. Love how she won't tell jack, and I can't wait to see his reaction." To answer this question, it's not that he's not getting the blame. I'm not showing that. SHE's not getting blamed. They DONT blame her...she stayed alive by it. But it's against regulations for the relationship. The only proof of the relationship is her being pregnant. In other words, know one knows until SHE tells them. So he wouldnt be ABLE to get the blame yet. Understand? I thought I'd make that known to everyone just in case. Good question though!

Anyways! Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Taking it All To Hard

Sam was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling, when she heard the knock on her door. "Who is it?" she called, though she didn't want to answer at all.

"The big bad wolf. No, honestly Carter, who did you expect, Raa?" It was Jack. Carter rolled over on her side, away from the door and didn't answer. When he got no response, Jack continued. "Carter, I'm coming in."

Sam pulled herself into a ball as the door opened. O'Neill cringed when he saw her lying on the bed like that. "Daniel and Teal'c told me you wouldn't be on our missions for a while, didn't say why though." He eyed her up. "What's wrong, Carter?"

"Go away, sir," Sam muttered into her pillow.

"Ah, see, I take great offense in that," Jack said, stepping forward and flourishing his hands about. "I don't want to go away, and as your commanding officer, I don't have to." No response. He sat down on the bed at her feet and looked at her carefully. "What will you tell them and not me," he said. "I'm part of the team too."

_Why not get it over with?_ Sam thought. _Make it blunt like you've been doing with everyone else and just get it OVER with. _"I'm having a baby, sir," she said. Somehow saying that seemed a lot easier than saying, "I'm pregnant!"

Jack stiffened. So she'd been out with another man in the past few weeks. Well, good for her; not for him. "Well congratulations, Carter. Who's the lucky da?"

She didn't answer, just stared darkly at the wall in front of her face. Worried, Jack waved a hand in front of her face. Was the child against her will…? He didn't want to think about that. "Hellooo? Sam? Did you hear me?"

"I heard you, sir."

"Then who's the father?"

She paused, then opened her mouth to speak. "_You're_ the father, Jack," she whispered.

His eyes widened. That night. Of course. "Ah," he said. He looked at her mangled state. She had used his first name. Wrong timing, but she had used it. Yay for him. "Sam…I'm…"

She sat up. "Don't say you're sorry," she hissed. When he looked down she pointed at the door. "Please, sir. Leave me alone."

When he opened his mouth to say something, she stopped him. "Out!" she shrieked. She pushed his shoulders to get him off the bed. With no will power of his own, he got up and walked out the door, standing there as it slammed into his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the closed door.

Xxx

Yey! So please review! and also:

Allright, I know you want to suggest names. so, go ahead, toss some at me. I have one already, but I'm thinking about changing it...


	5. The Months That Followed

Wow I love my reviewrs! I forgot to name them last time and I dont have time now, but I did reply to all your reviews! I hope! If I havent yet please tell me. Thank you so much for all your reviews guys, I think that it made this story more enjoyable for me to share! I love you all!

I hope you dont hate me on this chapter. Dont run away after this one, the next two will be better, and then there's my nifty expanded epilogue!

Chapter Five

The Months That Followed

The months dragged on. A round-bellied Sam became a common site in the SGC. She only came out of her room when SG-1 was away, on habit, she tried to avoid Colonel O'Neill. Her quarters held a bathroom and a small kitchen, so she didn't have to move for that. Hammond let her bring her laptop and some artifacts back to her room, when the gate opened and SG-1 returned, sending her scampering back to her quarters.

It wasn't like she secluded herself from her team. No. Only Colonel O'Neill. Daniel and Teal'c visited often enough, most times when Jack was gone. They said that was so he wouldn't ask about her. Sometimes she believed them. She never asked about him. Never. But, she didn't stop them when they told her stories. She caught glimpses of him too. Hammond had set her up with the computer, locking chevrons, closing and opening the iris; that sort of thing. She didn't mind. She could see Jack without talking to him…and without him seeing her in this state.

He tried to come and visit her sometimes, and everyone else would know when because the next day she'd either hide herself away or walk around in a dark mood, snapping at anyone who talked to her. On the day before a mission, normally he would stop outside of her door, knock once, tell her he was leaving, say something like "I wish we could talk Sam," and leave after he got no response.

Sam had taken to locking the door as well. Once or twice, in the beginning of her leave, he had just walked in her door without saying who she was. He never got very far…she shoved him out each and every time. A part of her _wanted _to forgive him, but 70 of her was afraid of him. Deathly afraid. Hammond had said that since he _was_ the father of her child, they were allowed to bend the regulations a little more than usual, but not much, and even then, she was still afraid. Eventually, she had come up with a remote-locking system, so she didn't have to fly up and lock the door any time someone knocked, so Jack wouldn't walk in unexpected again.

Today was one of those days, and she knew it. She put her work down and rubbed her hands through her hair. It was one of those days where she would _miss_ him. It didn't happen often, but when it did, she had to fight with herself tooth and nail so she wouldn't walk out that room and go and find him. She lay a hand on her stomach. Eight months, two weeks and counting down. Technically she didn't have to work anymore, but she had begged Hammond to let her do the small things: work on her book, encode the chevrons and open/close the iris. Speaking of which, she looked down at her watch.

"Time to go," she said, forcing herself off the seat and opening the door. She glanced both ways down the hallway before sneaking out. When she rounded the next hallway, she met Teal'c, her escort for these days. SG-1 was leaving for a mission today, another two-weeker with check-in's every two days or so. She was letting them out through the Stargate. The other guy had taken the day off. 'Why today' she thought. 'Why did he have to take_ this_ day off?' it was like the world knew she was going through her "I miss Jack" day.

"How are you today, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked as he met up with her. On days when she had to lock the chevrons and SG-1 wasn't out, Teal'c took her to her designation so she wouldn't wind up facing Jack alone. The one time she had, it had been for a few seconds, each had stopped, neither talking, until he tried to say something and she ran away. She'd been in tears for days.

"Fine Teal'c, thanks," Sam said absently, lost in her thoughts.

"Is your child not due to arrive soon?" Teal'c asked casually as they walked along.

"Uh, yea, two Friday's from now," Carter said, trying not to think of the day she was already calling her doomsday.

"The same day SG-1 returns from P8F-329," Teal'c said, his eyebrows raised.

Sam cringed. She hadn't realized that until now. "Yea…I suppose it is," she said. Maybe that was why she couldn't stop thinking about O'Neill today. She still hadn't decided if she wanted him to be there when she had their child. Considering the options, she didn't realize that they were at the door to the control room until Teal'c said her name.

"Major Carter," Teal'c said loudly, snapping her attention to him. "We have arrived. Do you have any messages for Colonel O'Neill?" he asked this every time. She was sure Jack had put him up to it.

Sam bit her lip. She should at least tell him _something._ She mumbled something to herself. Good thing they were leaving on a day when she was in a good mood. She smiled. "You can tell him I said hello, good luck and if he asks, I am well."

Teal'c nodded. He could tell when she was in one of her good moods. "Do you wish him to know about the Friday after next?" he asked.

She thought a moment again and sighed. "I suppose you should," she said. "Thank you Teal'c"

He inclined his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them again a second later, he said, "He misses you greatly, Major Carter. He wishes to hear your voice again."

Sam felt her thoughts grow cold and her mood bend towards the bad. "Does he now?" she said bitterly. She didn't want to yell at Teal'c. It wasn't his fault. She looked at her watch. "I have to go now, Teal'c, thank you. Good luck on your mission."

Teal'c smiled and inclined his head. "Good luck to you if I do not see you on Friday."

Sam smiled and walked up the stairs into the control room, leaving Teal'c to enter the holding room for the Stargate. When she sat down at the computer, she saw SG-1 over the monitor. Jack was already there and she saw Teal'c walk up to and talk to him. She assumed he was giving him her greetings.

As she prepared the computer system, she looked back to the conversation, and saw Jack raise his eyebrows. Yep. Teal'c had _defiently_ told him something. She began engaging and locking the chevrons. "Chevron seven is…locked," she said, watching the vortex emerge from the gate as the 'puddle' appeared between its rings. She missed going through that.

"SG-1, you have a go," Hammond said over the loud-speaker.

Sam stood up to watch them leave, thankful nothing far below her shoulders could be seen from the Stargate room. Jack paused a minute, searching through the glass to see if she was there. When his eyes locked on hers, they stayed there for a moment, the both of them neither moving.

"Two weeks?" he mouthed from where he stood, pointing to his stomach in an indication of the due date.

Sam nodded through the glass, her voice caught up. He nodded as well, his face grim. He motioned to the Stargate, saying it was time for him to leave, and Sam found it in her to give a small wave goodbye. Though she couldn't hear it, she knew he breathed out a sigh of relief. He smiled and mouthed a half hearted "good luck" before he trotted through the gate to the other side.

As Sam turned to leave, she found Hammond watching her, a smile on his face. "What?" she asked, turning and walking away from the room, knowing the General knew she had asked a rhetorical question.

xxx

dont you just love the ending? I do! Hope you do to! Let me know what you thought!

A bit fast I know but eh, I wanted it done and done soon. Hope its good! Review pleaaaaaase?


	6. The Arrival

Sorry for having this up later than usual, but it's a sunday so I woke up late. --

Allright. A lot of people have been questioning my writing. Why is Sam still mad at Jack, that's a long time! Etc. Etc. Etc. 

It happened becasue I said so >> It is the way I figured something like that would go. She is afraid of him. what if he doesnt want a kid? What if he doesnt love her? She doesnt want to try and talk about it, she's just too scared. I'm sorry, but I can sort of imagine that happening. Things dont always go great the first time. Either hang in for an explination, or stop reading. If I say anything else, then I'll comprimise the entire thing, so, yea.

Please read, review and review and most of all enjoy.

Chapter 6

The Arrival

Two Friday's later, Sam was lying on her back, thinking about…whatever her mind drifted off to these days, when she felt it. A jabbing pain in her stomach. Cringing, she sat up and rolled back to look at the calendar over her headboard. August 26th was circled. Well this was defiently August, and today, she checked her watch, _tonight_ was the 25th. It was twenty-two hundred hours (10:00) at night, the day before she was due.

"Great," she thought sarcastically. "Right on the dot. Just great."

She pushed herself off the bed, ignoring another pain and forced herself to the infirmary. This solved the question on whether Jack would be there or not, she thought as she walked.

The lights were mostly off when she got there, and Fraiser was just finishing up some tests. "Janet," she said, and the doctor turned around. "It's started."

xxxx

At zero-seven-hundred hours the next morning, Sam was fully into labor, ten or so minutes away from having her first child.

"I…hate…Jack!" she yelled as she breathed hard, sweat coating her face. She heard the beeping noise sounding over the speaker-system, signaling SG-1's return. She groaned. Janet was yelling something to her about pushing and breathing, but she was listening with half an ear. Hammond was obviously going to go tell the team what was happening. Great.

xxxx

Jack returned through the Stargate last, making sure the rest of his team was through. "Well that was a fun little trip, but Toto, I do believe we are back in Kansas and I can't say I am _happier_."

Jackson and Teal'c looked back at him, the looks on their faces obviously saying the same. The doors near-by whooshed open and Hammond came through, looking serious. "Welcome back, SG-1. We will have to assume that you are not Goauld for now, Dr. Fraiser is a little busy."

Teal'c knitted his eyebrows together. "Is something wrong, General Hammond."

"Nothing major Teal'c," Hammond assured. "Sam has gone into labor."

Teal'c rose his eyebrows and smiled, Daniel grinned a nervous grinned and Jack felt all the blood drain from his face. He sat down hard on the Stargates ramp. He had totally forgotten what today was.

Aware that all eyes were on him, he got up again and walked out the door. "I'll be at the bar," he said, walking out of the room.

xxxx

Fifteen minutes later, after an excruciating pain, Sam was finally holding her baby in her hands, a little girl. Janet had congratulated her and left, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

She cuddled her sleeping child to her chest, admiring her tiny head and hands and the tuft of hair on her head. She was startled out of her thoughts with a knock on the window. Looking up, she saw Teal'c and Daniel, all smiles, beaming in at her. She grinned back and waved them in.

They came in, somewhat timidly, and walked to her side. "So we can finally meet her," Daniel said, gazing at the sleeping baby in Sam's arms.

Sam nodded and handed her child over gently, placing them in Daniel's unsure, outstretched arms.

"You are to be congratulated, Carter. In Jaffa society, a woman having a child is a major feat, and she is worshiped for a week, all her whims and needs satisfied. If you require anything, I am at your service," Teal'c said, accepting the child from Daniel's arms after he was done.

Sam laughed. "Thank you, Teal'c. I'll keep that in mind."

Teal'c smiled and handed the baby back.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Daniel asked Sam, pushing his glasses up his noes and smiling. "Daniel would be good."

Carter smiled. "I don't think so Daniel. I've got a few idea's…but I'm not sure yet." She yawned and blinked her eyes lazily.

Teal'c caught this and grabbed Daniel's shoulder. "It seems that you are tired Major Carter, we will leave you to your rest."

Sam nodded with another yawn. "Thanks for stopping by," she called after them as they left the room. Yawning again, she placed her daughter in a crib next to her bed and rolled over to sleep, making sure she was still facing her baby girl.

xxxxx

Jack was still at the bar when Daniel and Teal'c came down and sat on either side of him. He hadn't quite managed to get half-way through his beer yet…for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to drink it. "Well?" he asked, his head in his hands as his friends approached.

"Ah, gee, we're sorry Jack, but…" Daniel began, noticing his friends concerned, sideways look that he was giving Daniel from under his arm. "It's a girl."

Jack gave a small snort of laughter and drunk a swing of beer to hide a smile. "She have a name?"

"Not yet, actually," Daniel said. "Sam said she couldn't pick one."

"My wife and I always said," Jack began without thinking, not sure if he should continue or not. Finally he did. "That if Charlie had been a girl, his name would be Elizabeth."

Teal'c raised his eyebrows and looked at Jack. "O'Neill, should you not perhaps then suggest this name to Major Carter?"

Jack looked at him. "Nah, Teal'c. I'm sure she doesn't want my suggestion." He stood up, right now, he didn't quite want company. "Well men, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm retiring to my quarters now." He dropped a twenty on the bar infront of them. "Drink up, celebrate. Do…whatever." Before they could say anything he sauntered up to his quarters and closed the door.

xxxx

It was somewhere near eighteen-hundred hours (6:00) when Sam woke up again, to Janet checking her pulse.

"Sorry to wake you, Carter," she said quietly.

Sam stretched and sat up. "It's okay," she said. "Has Jack been by?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

Janet shook her head. "Haven't seen hide nor tail of him today," she said. "Why?"

"No reason," Sam said. Janet smiled and went to leave, but Sam called after her. "Janet? Is it okay if we," she motioned to the baby. "Leave the infirmary for a while?"

Thinking for a moment, Janet said, "I don't see why not, but I do want you here overnight to monitor your condition. As long as you stay on the base, you should be okay."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Janet."

After her friend and doctor left, she swung her feet off the bed and grabbed her clothes she had worn in; baggy pants and a baggy shirt. After pulling them on, she reached over and grabbed a new blanket and outfit for her child. They had been a gift from Jack. Though he had not attended the baby shower that the SGC had thrown for her, he had sent her two pairs of baby shirts (one saying "I love fishing"), a pair of booties, a baby blanket and a beautiful crib.

She put the clothes on and wrapped her child in the blanket, cradling her in her arms. Slipping slippers on, she walked out the door and padded silently down the hall, stopping a few times to show off her new baby to colleges.

After a few minutes, she found herself in front of the door she wanted. Making up her mind, she took a deep breath. She had to do this, had to. She knocked on the door, three times.

Xxx

Soooooo? How was that. I almost cried writing the NEXT chapter:P


	7. Closure

've been geting overwhelming reviews now! I love you guys lots. Here's the chapter that I cried when I wrote. I hope you enjoy it! Glad you didnt mind the last one!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I have messenged you already with my thanks!

Chapter 7

Closure

Colonel O'Neill was gazing at a picture of Charlie when the knock came. "Not in the mood for company," he called through the door. The person knocked again and he sighed. Best not answer. Again they knocked. "I'm not answering!" he yelled through the door. Alright, now they were flat out banging. Swearing he swung his feet off the bed. Either they had paused or left and this nagging feeling told him it was the former.

Yanking the chain off of his door he pulled it open, reading to give a tongue lashing to whoever stood there, destroying his moment of sulking. He found Carter standing before him. "Sam," he whispered, taking in an eyeful of her. He wasn't expecting their first meeting since the last time they had spoken, 6 or 7 months ago, to be her coming to him…and bringing her…their…baby.

He stood back and let her come in. "Come on in," he gulped. He was scared.

xxxx

Sam wasn't sure what to expect when Jack opened the door. She half thought he wasn't going to. But one thing she did know when it did opened. She was scared. Very, very scared. She half thought about turning and running away, but with a baby in her hands, she couln't go far.

"Sam," he whispered, his jaw dropped and he was swallowing hard, trying to believe the scene in front of him.

Suddenly she knew that she wanted to be there, she had to be there. She adjusted the baby in her arms.

"Come on in," he said, standing back to admit her. She walked in slowly.

He closed the door behind her. She walked over to sit on his bed, still exhausted form earlier and needing her rest. He walked over and stood in front of her. "Uhm…I…" he stopped, at a loss of what to say. Sam motioned with one hand for him to take the seat next to her. He did so, trying not to look at the baby, trying not to ask for it.

When he sat down, Sam shifted their daughter, and then placed her in Colonel O'Neill's hands, maneuvering them the right way until he held her correctly, dumbfounded. "This is our daughter, Jack," she said, trying not to get choked up. Too late. Watching Jack and the baby didn't help.

Reacting suddenly to the baby in his arms, Jack moved a finger and waggled it in front of the girls face, a smile growing on his face. She was awake now, and gazing in wonder at the man holding her. She moved her hands around, but couldn't grasp anything, for she was still to young. O'Neill laughed. "Beautiful," he said.

Cater let a silent stream of tears run down her face. Coming her was too much. She sobbed, and O'Neill looked up at her. She saw tears forming on his eyes too, and she couldn't help but bawl. "I'm sorry," she said. "I stayed away and I shouldn't have but…" she couldn't finish, overcome with emotion.

Jack placed their daughter on a pillow behind them, making sure she was safe before turning around and grabbing Sam. He pulled her into a fierce hug, squeezing her as hard and tightly as he could. She put her head on his shoulder and sobbed into his neck, and he let some tears roll down his leathery face as well. Sam squeezed him back just as hard, neither was able to get enough of the other.

"It's not your fault in the slightest," he said, finding it hard to control his voice, but he had mastered it years ago. "I should have tried harder to get to you, I should have said everything would be all right, I should have _been _there for you."

Sam cried harder. She was ashamed of herself, of her actions, she knew this was mostly her fault. "I shouldn't have cut you off," she said. "I was _scared_, sir."

He cringed. She still called him sir. "Sam," he said, pushing her away to look at her in the eye and wipe a tear from her cheek. "I was _terrified_."

Laughing and giving a choked sob at the same time, Sam smiled. Jack was looking at her, the same emotion in his eyes that had been there nine months ago. But he was reluctant tonight and didn't want to kiss her, afraid of the consequences. Sam leaned into him and snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him on the mouth as her way of saying everything was alright.

They broke apart when the baby squalled. They both reached to pick her up, and Sam laughed when their hands touched. Letting Jack be the one to finally hold her again. "Teal'c and Daniel said she has no name yet," Jack said, bouncing her up and down in an attempt to stop her crying.

"No, sir…" she paused and licked her lips when he winced, then backtracked. "No, Jack, she doesn't."

"Teal'c said I should tell you my suggestion," he said, still looking down at the baby.

"What's that?" Sam asked, putting her head on his shoulder as she watched the baby girl too.

Jack paused for a moment. "Elizabeth," he said. "If Charlie had been a girl, or had a sister, her name would be Elizabeth."

Sam gazed at the child in his arms. "I like that," she said. "Elizabeth Mae Carter."

"You know what would be better?" Jack asked, giving her the baby. When she left room for him to continue, he did. "Elizabeth Mae _O'Neill_."

Sam stopped rocking the baby. "But…Jack…regulations…"

"Screw regulations," he said, looking her in the eye. "I'm sure Hammond can ask the President to pardon us or something."

"Jack, if this is because of the baby…Elizabeth…"

O'Neill put his hand over her mouth to silence her and held up the finger of the other hand. "Ep. I thought you were going to say that. Carter…Sam…I would have married you _three years _ago if we had been allowed to. C'mon Sam, you remember what I said, right?"

Sam nodded. "Okay," she said.

"Okay….what?" O'Neill asked, shocked. Would she really accept.

"If we can find a way…let's do it," she said, smiling.

Jack smiled back at her. "Carter," he said. "You _always_ find a way."

Sam laughed, and he laced his arm around her, making sure she stayed close. "Sam?" he asked softly.

"Mnnh?"

"Next time, I want to be there every step of the way, okay?"

Sam whipped her head sideways to look at him. "_Next_ time, s...Jack?"

O'Neil nodded. "Next time," he whispered. "Okay?"

Carter looked deep into his eyes, and could tell he was almost pleading with her, if the Colonel could plea. She nodded. "Alright sir, next time."

Jack grinned, and Sam smiled. Before she knew it, she found herself spending the next few hours in Jacks room, catching up with him. It felt _good_. When she finally dozed off listening to one of his stories, Elizabeth cradled in her arm, he smiled. Gently, Colonel O'Neill picked her up, bridal style, the baby nestled in her lap, and carried her back to the infirmary, where she had told him she needed to be that night. He saw Teal'c and Daniel on his way, and both gave him surprised looks. Well, Teal'c didn't look surprised, he looked like he knew all along. Janet smiled as he carried her back in, and offered to pull up another bed for him that night. He refused, saying he'd rather just sit and watch them sleep, and Janet left them alone.

xxx

yeup! that's the end...minus the epilogue of course! stick around for three more mini chapters!

love ya all lots for reviewing big grin


	8. Epilogue Part 1 Uhoh

So this is a little short, and I probably will NOT update tonight even if you beg. But I might. If I feel like it. This is a three part epilogue to enhance the suspense. Sorry guys :P Ah wait, no I'm not!

Also! points to my counter thing for the first time in any of my stories...I near 100 reviews! I'm so excitd!

Epiogue – Part 1

"It's SG-1's code, sir," the man at the computer said. Hammond turned and nodded to Sam, who smiled, and accepted Elizabeth up from one of her colleagues, and walked into the gate-room. She watched the gate, and beamed when her team walked through the metal ring, her husband bringing up the rear.

Yes, she grinned, he was her husband now. The President apparently owed Hammond a favor, so the General pulled a few strings, guiding the President to a loophole, and Sam and Jack had gotten married a few weeks ago. It had been a small wedding, close friends only, but it was happy. She was happy. Jack was happy. He had even bought a dog for them, and, unwilling at first, Hammond let the animal stay on base. (Jack had protested, until, frustrated, Hammond went to pick the dog up and give it back to O'Neill when he fell in love. When SG-1 was off base, the dog was at Hammond's or Sam's side all the time.)

Jack was gazing into the distance. He didn't meet her eyes as usual. Sam frowned. Normally, when he came back from the missions, he would smile at her and place his hands on her shoulders and squeeze them gently (his way of hugging her when the baby was in hand.) He would kiss her swiftly on the lips then say something to Elizabeth and pick her up or peck her forehead.

Suddenly, he met her eyes. He closed his eyes silently, opened them again, and flicked them off to his left. "Sorry," he mouthed to her.

Sorry? Sorry about what? Sam wondered. She looked to where he had pointed with her eyes and staggered back against a wall. A man was walking down the ramp as well _Oh god_, she thought. _I should have known this day would come_.

xxx

ugh, I might update this tonight since it's so short. Maybe if I reach 100+...I'll be kind.


	9. Epilogue Part 2 Not Fun

Oh my god...>> sorry guys! I was really oging to update last night but our power went out and I dont have the backup thing for my comp, powers still out and laptop wouldnt connect to the internet...drat! SORRY:( I'm posting this from work! Thanks for reviewing!

Epilogue – Part 2

(I apologize for spelling a head of time --)

Jack grimaced as he walked through the Stargate. He didn't look at Sam. He could only think about how horrifying the next few moments would be.

Earlier that mission 

O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel were frantically pushing against the wall of the cave they were in. The C4 had been planted not moments ago, hoping to blow away the Goauld near by. They had found a secret base of Apophis' minions and were instructed to damage as much as they could. Of course…Daniel had _said_ that there was a way out but it did not look like there was now.

"Way to go Daniel," Jack said, pushing his back against the cave wall as hard as he could. "I thought you said there was a definite exit, right on this wall." 

"Well there _was_ , Jack," Daniel said, sweat beading down his face. "It must have gotten buried or something."

Suddenly, the wall gave way underneath of them and the three tumbled forward into the next room. "I thought you could use some help," came a voice from where they were standing earlier. It sounded very Goauld like.

Jack groaned and snapped his head up, only to find himself looking at Jacob Carter. "Jacob," he panted. "Glad you could make it."

Daniel nodded in agreement, and, catching his breath, asked, "How did you do that?"

Jacob pointed to an inscribed symbol next to the door. "Handy little do-hickie," he said, his voice no longer Selmak's.

"Did I not suggest that, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c drawled.

Daniel turned a glare to Teal'c. He opened his mouth to say something, when Jack cut in, waving his hands wildly. "I'd love to argue about who's right, but we can do that later. Right now, we might want to _run!_"

Remembering the C4, they scrambled to get out of the cave. With Selmak to show the way, they made it out in good timing. When they got clear, they paused for a moment, stopping for breath.

"Jack, where's Sam?" Jacob asked, looking at the three out of four members of SG-1.

O'Neill tried not to groan or look surprised. He should have figured on Jacob knowing his math. (The man had not come to his and Sam's wedding, for he couldn't be reached. Now they knew why.) "Uh, she sat this round out," he said, nodding and checking his watch for a distraction.

"Is she sick?" Jacob asked.

"Not…exactly," Daniel chirped in. "She just…sat this one out." He flinched when O'Neill glared at him.

Jacob narrowed his eyes, not buying the excuses. "I'm coming with you," he said.

"But the Tok'ra," Daniel said, hurriedly trying to fix his mistake. "Don't you need to get back?"

Jacob shook his head. "It seems that my mission has been completed for me. I can take a break." His voice was steel as he got up. "Are you coming?" he asked, motioning for the Stargate.

Jacks stomach sank. This was not good.

_Now_.

"Dad," Sam said, surprised. Now she understood what Jack was trying to say. She wished she could be somewhere else, if not invisible at this time. She wished _Elizabeth _could be invisible. She hurriedly tucked her left ring finger under Elizabeth's blanket folds.

Her father rushed over to her and hugged her gently. Over his shoulder, Sam could see O'Neill hesitating, trying to figure out whether he should stay or go. She shrugged, indicating that it was his decision. Looking around, he finally stayed, grabbing Jackson's collar with one hand and stopping Teal'c with the other. If he was going to stay, the rest of the team was going to have to feel his pain.

Jacob backed away. "They told me you were sick," he said, looking at her in the eyes.

"No, actually, we said she _wasn't exactly_ sick," Daniel piped in from across the room. Jack clamped a hand over his friends mouth.

"I'm fine, Dad," Sam said as Jacob ignored Daniel.

He grunted, half-believing, and looked to the bundle in her arms. "Well, who's this?" he asked, his voice becoming softer. He wiggled a finger in front of Elizabeth, poking her on the nose lightly when she laughed.

"This is Beth, Da," Sam said slowly, using her daughters nickname. Swallowing, seeing if he could connect the dots, she continued. "Elizabeth Mae O'Neill."

Jacob smiled. He must not have gotten it yet. He looked over to O'Neill. "So you got yourself a kid, did you?" he asked, grinning.

Jack's face plainly told the room he wanted to run and run fast. Instead, he scratched the back of his neck and sauntered over slowly. "Uh, yea…" he said. He walked over to Sam and took Beth from her arms. He felt protected while she was there. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that he knew Jacob wouldn't hurt him if it meant risking his granddaughters life. He smiled at his daughter and bounced her in his grip.

"So," he asked, still cheery as the sun. "Who's the mother?"

On the side of the room, Daniel let out a big sigh. This would not be good. Jacob's attention snapped to the sound. Raising his eyebrows, he looked from Jack to Daniel to Elizabeth. "You two," he said pointing to the two of them. "Didn't adopt a child together did you…?" his face was twisted with an un-readable expression.

"No! No, no, uh, no that's…" Daniel was protesting from one side of the room. Teal'c, normally hard to amuse, was laughing. Sam couldn't help but snicker at their faces.

"Jacob," Jack drawled. "You are one sick man. Very sick. I can't even begin to describe. Me and _Daniel_? Teal'c I can understand…big, tall, sturdy man but _Daniel_. Jacob, I'm ashamed." Teal'c stopped laughing on the other side of the room and raised an eyebrow.

Jacob wiped an eyebrow and laughed. "Well that's good then, because frankly Jack, I thought I knew you better than that."

Jack smirked a small smile.

"So," Jacob asked. "Who is the mother then?"


	10. All is Well That Ends Well Finale!

Allright everyone, last installment! I Feel like crying! I love you all:(

thank you so much everyone for all your support and reviews, I would name you all but I dont have time, I'm running on battery power on my laptop.

sorry this was late, but I had the power outage that is STILL going on and didnt want to hijack works computer again just to post since I wanted to put my last words in here! I'm glad you all made it this far and I hope you like the end. Maybe MAYBE I'll do a sequal or just keep adding by popular demand? possibly? but i Have to work on my own story so maybe not! Waah, I'll miss you all! Sorry if I did not get around to responding to your review! I'll leave a message for everyone who reviews via review reply! oh and Alys, glad you liked that it was not just classic S, J and Babies! Now...without further ado...GO READ AND ENJOY for the last time! ;;

Epilogue – Part Three

Sam reached back to take Elizabeth from her husband, ignoring the frantic shaking of his head. There went his protection. Sometimes Colonel O'Neill wondered if his wife was as smart as everyone said she was. Maybe she just made things up and sounded smart. She certainly wasn't acting brilliant now. Did she _want_ to see him die at the hands of her father.

The action drew Jacobs attention to her. His eyes widened. His face paled. "Sam," he said. "Not you, Sam. My little Sammy?"

"Yes, dad," she said simply. "This is my daughter." When her father slumped where he was standing, shock, obvious on his face, she continued. "I would have told you, Da, but…there were complications." Let him think what he would on that, she thought. Easiest way. "We couldn't contact you to invite you to the wedding either, and that was the only day we could have it."

Jacob looked between the two. "The baby was born…before you were married?'

Sam nodded bashfully. Her father looked to Colonel O'Neill. "Tell me you at least love her," he said. "And didn't marry her out of obligation."

Jack, relieved that he wasn't going to die at the hands of his father-in-law, sighed, relieved. He put his hand on Jacobs shoulder. "I love her more than life itself," he told the man seriously.

Jacob nodded solemnly. "Regulations?" he whispered.

"Bent them," Jack said, grinning. Jacob perked up slightly, but not much.

"Missions?"

"Babysitter," Sam said. "A friends daughter, very capable."

"I wish I could have known," he said.

"The situation wasn't good…" Jack said. "Dad." He recoiled when Jacob gave a small glare.

"Can I hold her?" the elder man asked, holding his hands out.

Sam nodded hurriedly, thinking herself stupid, and handed over her daughter. "Of course, Dad," she said. She felt a hand tickle hers and found her own suddenly in her husbands strong hands.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Jacob was saying as he rocked his granddaughter gently. "I'm your Granddaddy," he tickled the girls nose and she sneezed. He looked up to his daughter. "She's beautiful," he said. "But we better hope she has _your_ brains, Sam."

Sam laughed, relieved. Jack waggled his eyebrows and shrugged, knowing Jacob was right about that. He opened his mouth to say something when the PA system came on in the embarkation room. A/N: normally I hate these in stories, but I need it here :P I just watched the episode 2010 with the annoying lady saying 'it was called the embarkation room, not the gateroom. Had to include!

"O'Neill!" Hammond's voice snapped over the loudspeaker.

Sam and Jack both turned around and craned their heads to look at the General behind the glass. They watched him sigh.

"_Colonel_ O'Neill. Sorry Major," he told Sam. Jacob smiled slyly as he was playing with the baby. "I hate to break up your reunion, but we need to debrief."

Jack snapped his fingers. "Ah, General, you don't need me, do you?" The Generals glare said he did. Jack sighed. "I'll be right up, sir." He raised his shoulders at Sam, kissed her on the cheek, tweaked Beth's foot, and clasped Jacobs shoulder before trotting out of the room.

Sam jerked her head towards the same door he left from. "Why don't we find someplace better to sit, Dad," she said.

He nodded, and lowered his head as Selmak used his voice. "I have never held a child before, Samantha."

Sam quirked her eyebrows. "You've got to be kidding me," she said.

"I kid you not…"

Their voices faded as they walked down the hallway together; Selmak and Jacob arguing for control of the body in order to fawn over the baby girl.

--The End.

Xxx

I know I told someone Jacob's reaction would not be in this, but I figured out how to incoorportate it. Hope it made you happy scarletwitch0 (for it WAS you who said it right?)

Did you enjoy this story?

Love you all lots, thanks for reviewing and staying with me this far.

Til' Next Time!

Aria Wolfstar


	11. ALTERNATE ENDING Chap 6&7 alternate

Well! By popular demand…of my own mind… HERE IS THE ALTERNATE ENDING! YEY! It "replaces" chapters 6&7, but NOT the epilogue! I hope you enjoy this…I know some of you will

Note: Uggh, I think I lost character in here, so it's kind of sucky…in my opinion…hope you guys like it thooo

Alternate Birth:

Sam cringed as a jab of pain shot through her stomach. "Stupid bracks and hicks," she muttered under her breath, laying down on her bed and rubbing her stomach, trying to get the baby to settle down. She closed her eyes, slowly feeling herself drifting off to sleep. Moments later, she felt another pain. Screaming, she sat bolt upright. She flipped her wrist up to her face and examined her watch. Squinting her eyes as she thought, she could feel the blood drain from her face. The last contraction had only been twenty minutes ago. Was she going into labor?

She forced herself to breathe deeply as she yanked her calendar off the wall and looked at it in the dim light. It was August 25. She was due the 26. Suddenly, her heart felt heavy, and she could swear the walls were closing in on her. She felt light headed. Whimpering slightly, she grabbed the radio next to her bed. "Janet," she rasped into it. "It's begun."

xXxXxXxX

At zero-seven-hundred hours the next morning, Samantha Carter was full into her labor. Sweat drained down her cheeks, mingling with the salty tears that came out of her eye. Janet was squeezing her hand besides her, attempting to get her friend to push when the alarm lights in the room began flashing red. "Un-authorized incoming travelers," came the voice over the speaker.

"SG-1," Sam panted. Fear coursed through her blood for a moment, before another pain came. She flopped back on the bed.

Janet mopped her sweaty brow in the pause between contractions. "Most likely," she told her.

Sam moaned. She couldn't do this anymore, it wasn't physically possible. A choking sob escaped her throat. "Get Colonel O'Neill," she whispered, whimpering at the pain she felt.

Janet's eyes widened, but she said nothing, only rushed to the phone on the wall and rang up Hammond. "General?" she said. "Send Colonel O'Neill in here immediately, Samantha wants him."

xXxXxX

The gate had just closed behind Colonel Jack O'Neill, and he was rubbing his hands through his hair when General Hammond strode through the doors. Jack saluted him weakly, with a wave of his hand as the General approached. ""Well that was a fun little trip, but Toto, I do believe we are back in Kansas and I can't say I'm sad to see it…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Colonel O'Neill," he said. O'Neill looked up, his eyes tired. "You are to report to the infirmary immediately."

O'Neill cocked his head sideways. "Sir?" Didn't they _always _report immediately to the infirmary.

"Room 21C," Hammond elaborated. "You should find Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser there."

The sleepy-ness from O'Neill's eyes vanished. His eyebrows climbed his forehead and he fought to keep the strain out of his voice. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Major Carter has gone into labor."

Daniel and Teal'c, who had been waiting near-by, stopped their conversation and looked at the General and Jack. Jacks face went pale. As if in a daze, he stripped off his pack and his weapon, letting the former fall to the floor and shoving the latter into the Generals hands. Then he walked out of the room and trotted down the hallway.

xXxXxX

Sam was in the middle of another contraction, refusing to push, when Colonel O'Neill burst through the door.

"Good," Janet said, standing up from where she had been sitting next to Sam, trying to coax some sense into her. "Maybe _you_ can talk some sense into her." She walked out of the door, and hovered near-by it, far enough away for privacy, but close enough to offer assistance.

Sam had her head buried into her pillow and had her eyes squeezed shut when O'Neill strode over and sat down next to her, grabbing the hand that was dangling on the side of the bed tightly. "Carter," he said sternly but jokingly. "What's this all about."

Carter sung her head to look at him and broke out in a fresh set of tears. "I can't do it, sir," she choked. "I just ca…ah!" she choked back a scream as another stabbing pain enveloped her stomach.

Feeling the instinct of a puppy that watched his master get hurt and couldn't do anything but snuffle at him to check for any wounds, Jack scootched his chair closer to Sam, and stroked the hair away from her forehead. "Can't do what…Sam?" he said, using her last name in attempt to draw her out of her tears.

She gestured her free hand at her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks. "This, sir," she said. "I can't…have…this child," she shook her head wildly back and fourth. "I just can't!"

Jack grimaced. If he tried harder, he could have been there for her, and she wouldn't be in so much…emotional…pain now. He took his free hand and placed it on her stomach, feeling the wild kick of the child inside. His touch seemed to calm her, even if it only startled her into calm. It had been a long time since he had felt his child kick inside it's mother…since back when his ex-wife was pregnant. When she had gone into labor, he had been a grinning nervous idiot, there for her the entire way. Through each of her contractions, he had let her almost break his hand, and in between, he had massaged her violent stomach, putting his head down on the swollen lump and scolding the baby for hurting its mother, for she would never hurt him, drawing fits of tired laugher from Sarah. With a quick look up and down Sam, he decided to take a plunge and try that on her now. Either she would kill him now…or she would kill him later.

Moving his hand around her stomach, feeling the thumps from inside slow, he bent down to place his right ear on the mass. "Hey now," he said, gently prodding Sam's stomach. "You need to stop hurting your mother, you know, she would never do that to you." A choked laugh from Sam. Good. It was working. "So why don't you come out right now so we can see exactly why she's going through all this pain."

Sam laughed again, feeling the well in her eyes slow to a stop. She was amazed that her baby's father was doing all this, especially after the torture she had put him through. She cringed, almost forgetting about that. Opening her mouth to say something, she only let out a small moan as another contraction started.

In a flash, one of Jack's hands was in hers, and his other was at her shoulders pulling her to sit up as she pushed. "Fraiser!" he called, summoning the doctor back in. Sam detected a hint of worry in his voice.

In a flurry of a white coat, Janet was in the room. "Almost there, Sam!" she called from the foot of the bed. "I see a head! Push, Sam, push!"

Jack shot Sam a goofy grin, he couldn't help it – his second child was on the verge of being born. Sam gave him a shaky smile back and crushed his hand again as he helped her through the final moments.

A few minutes later, a baby's cry filled the room, and an exhausted Sam flopped back on the bed, still grasping Jacks hand. Smiling, Janet presented a clean baby to Sam. "Congratulations, Sam," she said. "Here's your baby girl."

Sam slipped her hand out of Jacks in order to reach up and bring her child to her chest. Janet walked silently out of the room.

Watching his daughter and her mother together, O'Neill couldn't help but grin. A stray thought turned him solemn. After months of not talking to him, there was no way Carter would want him in her life now. These past minutes had only been a rush of hormones. Smiling grimly, Jack eased back from the bed and made his way for the door.

Sam looked up from the baby suddenly to find Jack's hand twisting the doorknob of the door. Her heart flooded with sadness, embarrassment, shame and lust at the same time. "Jack!" she cried hoarsely. "Wait!"

O'Neill looked of his shoulder casually at Carter. "Yea?"

Her lower lip quivered and a single tear glided down her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was wrong to turn you away…I…I was scared," she ducked her head. Her next wears were barely audible as her voice wavered. "Please, stay."

In three steps, Jack was back next to the bed, sweeping Sam into his arms and sliding behind her on the bed. He buried his head into her neck and gazed down at his daughter, a lonesome tear swiftly making its way down his haggard face. Sam let out a choked sob of glee, pushing her head back into the Colonel's shoulder. She twisted her head to face him and he enveloped her lips in his. Not being a man of many words, he conveyed his feelings of forgiveness well.

Sam shifted her daughter in her hands, allowing room for Colonel O'Neill to take her. The Colonel didn't, but did tickle her head, leaving his other arm securely wrapped around Carter's waist. "So you take orders nicely," he told the baby girl. "I see you'll do well in the military."

Sam chuckled. "I don't think so," she said. Gazing into the baby's bright blue eyes and watching Jack toussel her brown hair, she said. "She needs a name."

"Elizabeth," Jack said automatically. "It was er…what we…Sarah and I, were going to name Charlie if he was a girl."

Sam nodded. "Elizabeth," she repeated. "Elizabeth Mae Carter. It has a certain ring to it."

"O'Neill," Jack said sharply. "Elizabeth Mae _O'Neill_."

"Sir?" Carter said quizzically. Could he be suggesting what she thought he was?

He continued slowly. "If we…you and I, that is…get married…it would be Elizabeth Mae O'Neill…that is if you'd wa…"

Carter was close to speechless. "You would marry me, sir? If regulations allowed?"

Jack barked a nervous laugh. "Heck Carter, if regulations allowed I would have asked you on a date the month after we met."

Sam held back happy tears. "Elizabeth Mae O'Neill it is." She said. Jack twisted her face around to kiss her again.

The day progressed, bringing in a sheepish Daniel and Teal'c then later a General Hammond and later and ecstatic Cassandra, who yelled at Sam for not telling her about the baby and Jack and automatically volunteered for any babysitting job. Each and every person who came in was shocked speechless when they saw Jack sitting proudly next to Sam.

When the sun fell, night found Major Samantha soon-to-be O'Neill passed out on the bed from sheer exhaustion and her ecstatic fiancée Colonel Jack O'Neill sitting next to her, watching the rise and fall of her chest, holding her hand with one of his hands…and cradling the baby's head with the other.

xXx

Sooooo did you like that better? I hope everyone liiiiked it. It took an hour to write! Hope that satisfies everyone.

So. IF (IF being the keyword here) I DO write another story, I need your advice.

I have two ideas in mind.

SG-1 goes off to another world and disappears. 7 months later, they return, with some shocking suprises! And the worst part is, they cant remember anything except for the last minute on the planet, when they walked back through the stargate, and even THAT is a blur! Uh-oh! They need to sort some things out! Sam x Jack

Sam watches Jack "die" and tries to protect his "lifeless" body from a disaster. When she takes the damage herself and falls into a fitful coma like state, losing the will to live, will anyone be able to wake her up? Sam x Jack x angst.

A cross between the two and possibly a sequal to this. SG-1 returns from a mission months later. Sam begins to feel sick and hallucinates, watching Jack and Elizabeth's "deaths" (or if it's not a sequal…then only Jacks! (easier to work with too) perhaps the "next – time" you're looking for that I mentioned without there being a "first time" hint hint) she falls into a coma and cant wake up! Can someone save her? Sam x Jack

Anything you've been dying to read but cant find anyone having written it? Something you think I should tackle!

REMEMBER NONE OF THESE ARE A GUARANTEE! Especially FOUR but they are a possibility! Which Do YOU think should be the best!

---Aria


End file.
